New Life, New Opportunities
by Too Many Fandoms For One URL
Summary: Your name is Dave Strider, and you had a lot of problems before you moved from Texas. You're really hoping you don't end up with those same problems in your new home. ((Eventual DaveJohn)) TW: trans!Dave, smut, and lots of feels
1. Meetings And A New Friend

**So I'm back. Again. This is actually not a pwp this time yay. It's going to be a multi-chapter story(about 15 or so chapters?) and yeah. First chapter's a bit short I'm sorry. So uh, have fun with this. ~Dolphin**

***insert disclaimer about the fact that I am not Hussie here***

Dave's POV

I entered the classroom. First day of school, for me at least. It was actually the middle of the school year, but I just recently transferred from Texas.

"Oh! You must be the new student!" this teacher was way too peppy, holy shit. I gave a curt nod in response.

"Yes, of course! I have you right here on my list! Da-" I quickly cut her off.

"Dave Strider," that was close. Too close. Couldn't Bro have at least told the staff about my situation? I didn't want to ruin my nonexistent reputation on the first day, and I didn't want to get made fun of either. The teacher gave me a suspicious look, but I shrugged it off. I had to stay cool.

"Alright, Dave," I breathed a small sigh of relief. "I'm your new Humanities teacher, Ms. Serket. Go sit over there, please." I nodded again, looking over at the seat she had assigned. It was right next to some kid with messy black hair and dorky glasses. He looked okay enough, I decided.

I moved over to the empty chair, plopping down in it and putting my shit on the floor next to me.

"I'm John! You said your name was Dave, right?" Oh, he was actually speaking to me. I internally panicked, looking over at the kid. 'Fuck,' I thought, 'he's hot up close.' I have another small nod for what seemed to be the millionth time that day.

"Yeah, the one and only," his grin grew so wide I thought his face might break if he kept that up. Did this guy not have any friends or something?

"It's nice to meet you, Dave," John stuck out a hand after calming down a bit in what seemed to be an internal war with himself. I gingerly gripped it, not necessarily wanting my hands touched. He might figure it out, but from what I could tell, he appeared to be a bit dense.

We talked throughout pretty much the rest of class; and by talked I mean we passed notes back and forth to each other so as not to get in deep shit with the teacher. At the end of class, he looked pretty crestfallen. "Do you have any other classes with me?"

"I dunno. Check for yourself," I handed John the slip of paper that was my schedule and he glanced at it briefly, his face falling even more so. Damn. Guess that meant I didn't have any other classes with him, considering the fact that he looked like a kicked puppy or some shit like that. The boy started to hand my schedule back, before brightening up and snatching it back, scribbling something on it in sloppy handwriting.

"My phone number," he explained. "So we can hang out whenever!" I fought the urge to smile back at his happy face, feeling my stomach flutter and my face heat up slightly. 'Get your shit together, Strider. Stop acting like a lovesick girl.'

John's POV

When I heard about the new student, I was pretty excited. I hoped he or she would be nice. I didn't have many friends, so another wouldn't hurt, right? I watched as the person entered. From what I could see, they appeared to be male. A very curvy male at tha- 'No,' I thought, 'I am not staring at his ass. Not at all.' I fought the rising blush, realizing I had spaced out. He was sitting right next to me. I think I heard something about his name being Dave?

"I'm John! You said your name was Dave, right?" God, I hoped I had gotten the boy's name right. I would be so embarrassed if I didn't.

"Yeah, the one and only," was all he replied with. I smiled so wide my face hurt. So I had gotten it right. I forced myself to calm down under the gaze of what I assumed were speculating eyes; I couldn't see them through his(kind of stupid) pointed shades.

"It's nice to meet you, Dave," I held out a hand, hoping he'd actually shake it and not look at me like I was stupid or crazy or both. The blonde tentatively took my hand, shaking it lightly. Damn, he had soft hands. Almost too soft, it seemed. Small, too.

We passed notes for all of both periods, mostly getting to know each other better and I was actually kind of upset for once that class was over. "Do you have any other classes with me?" I asked the other.

He shrugged. "I dunno. Find out for yourself," he handed me a slip of paper, which I assumed was his schedule by the looks of it, and scanned it over. Damn. Only this class. I went to hand the slip of red paper back to him, but quickly retracted it again, taking my pen and writing my number on it.

Dave looked confused. "My phone number," I told him dumbly. "So we can hang out whenever!" My face felt a bit hot. He probably wouldn't want to, but it was worth a shot, right?

**Well, there you go. I hope it wasn't too terrible. I'll be sure to update regularly, unless something shitty happens in my life or something. I'm not too proud of this chapter hhhhh ~Dolphin out**


	2. More Friends And Rising Issues

**I'm back hell ye. I update pretty fast unless I have writers block. I don't know how to John very well I'm so sorry. I keep feeling like I'm botching up his personality. Also, I made Vriska the bad guy; sorry again. ~Dolphin loves you all**

***insert obligatory disclaimer here* **

Dave's POV

The morning seemed to go by really fast for some reason, and I was relieved to be able to get my chow on at lunch. I got my food(it could hardly be called food; it was slop) and sat down alone at the corner of one of the tables. I mostly just looked around at people through my shades, secretly putting them in categories in my head.

Before I knew it, suddenly John and a couple of other kids I didn't know plopped down right by me. There was John of course, and two girls. One of them looked almost like an exact replica of John, only with longer hair and green eyes in contrast to his striking blue. She even had nearly the same glasses. The other girl had a short, dirty blonde bob style cut and looked pretty damn sophisticated.

"Oh, hey," I gave a small wave and looked down at my food briefly. Oh, yes; so cool, Dave. Pull yourself together. I managed to look up again, and once I did, John was right in my face. I was able to keep myself from jumping back in surprise; I was used to Bro and his random strife attacks, so I didn't get shocked easily because of it. He then proceeded to introduce me to his friends.

"This is Rose," he pointed towards Miss Sophistication, "she's pretty cool! And this is my sister," female John replica waved happily, "her name is Jade."

I nodded. "Cool. Nice to meet you guys." Rose cracked a small smile, and Jade was grinning almost as hard as her brother had when I first met him. I could really see the resemblance. They were both pretty excitable, and cute, too.

We ate(not really, because ew, the school food was gross) and talked for all of lunch. I actually enjoyed myself; I had friends, and I was pretty happy.

The only downside to my day was having to swiftly cut off every teacher from saying my legal name, correcting them. A couple of then seemed to understand, nodding slightly towards me and one even gave me a thumbs up. One of them shot me a skeptical look, and I got into a mini argument with Mr. Vantas, my drama teacher, and it ended with a one sided staring match from my seat next to Rose. I glared at him for pretty much the whole period.

The day finished up relatively quickly, albeit boring as well. I exited the building swiftly, waiting for Bro to get me. While I waited, a girl slid up behind me and tapped my shoulder. I looked back at her calmly and she seemed disappointed that I wasn't startled. "Yes?" I questioned, hoping she would just go the fuck away. She looked like a bitch.

"Soooooooo, you're the new kid? I've heard a bit about you. There's a rumor spreading like wildfire."

Rumour? I internally panicked, having trouble staying cool and collected on the outside. "What rumor?"

"Darn, you don't look as scared as I expected. Just kidding, there isn't a rumor. Yet," the girl had a devious grin painted across her face.

I breathed out inaudibly, relieved that there was no rumor. "How can you spread a rumor if you don't even know me?" I managed to say, even though the inside my stomach was doing flip flops in fear of what she might tell others. The bitch. I didn't even know her name, therefore I was dubbing her as 'pure bitch'. Where was Bro already?

The navy haired girl shoved me against the brick wall of the building with a single arm, her grin never leaving her face. "I can do lots of things, Dave. I know more than you might think," I struggled to get out of her surprisingly strong grip holding me down and she let go, but not before attempting to grope at my chest. I ducked out of the way.

"I know your secret," Pure Bitch laughed devilishly before lowering her voice and getting close to my face. "Dana," she turned her back, walking- no, sauntering away victoriously. Fuck. Oh, fuck no. This was not happening.

Bro pulled up and I practically bolted to the car. He asked about my day, and I told him everything except for the Bitch Issue, as I now called it. Tomorrow was probably going to be hell.

**have fun with that. Adios, bitchachos. ~Dolphin out**


	3. Secrets And A Bitch Insert

**here's more of this shit so have fun. AND THE PLOT THICKENS. Bystander: but it's only chapter thr- NO FUCK YOU. Anyway, Vriska's still a huge bitch, and will only increase in bitchiness further so. I'm so sorry Vriska I love you! ~Dolphin**

***DISCLAAAAAIIIMMMEER***

Dave's POV

I woke up, groggy and in pain. Shit, did my head hurt. I sat up, rubbing my temples and leaned forward to grab the shades on my nightstand. I slid them on my face and adjusted them to sit on the bridge of my nose just so. Crawling out of bed, I looked in the mirror briefly. Okay, boobs, no fucking thanks. I turned away, moving towards my dresser and digging through clothes.

I tossed my outfit onto the bed and reached for my binder, putting it on and fixing it to be comfortable around my chest. I quickly dressed the rest of the way, inspecting myself in the mirror once more. Yep, that was hella better.

Oh shit. I flopped back on the bed, suddenly remembering yesterday's events. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Pure Bitch might strike. Okay, everything would be okay; just don't piss off the bitch and she won't do the thing. Good plan there, Dave. Good plan.

Ah, yes; school. Land of hope and dreams. Not. I sighed, heading to Humanities. The only thing I looked forward to in that class was John. Speaking of John, there he was now.

"Hey dude," I entered the room completely, moving over quickly to the seat and sitting down, tossing my stuff on the ground in a similar manner like yesterday. "I wanted to ask you about something."

He looked over at me, eyes wide and expectant with a smile on his face(does he ever stop smiling?). "Yes, Dave?"

"Who's the bitch?" He looked ultra fucking confused. "You know," I began to clarify, "bluish black dyed hair, eyepatch, prosthetic?"

The confusion simmered off of his face and a knowing look replaced it. "Oh, that's Vriska! She's actually pretty cool one you get to know her!" Cool? Get to know her? Haha, no thanks; not in this timeline, not in an alternate dimension, not ever. Oh, wait, he was still talking. I tuned back in and continued listening. "She may seem bitchy at first, but she gets better with more interaction."

Yeah, sure, I totally believed that. I rolled my eyes irritably from behind my shades, thankful that he couldn't see them. "Alright, thanks for that info. I'll keep it in mind." Yeeeaaah, how about no.

I shifted through my classes, keeping an eye out for the newly learned about Vriska. And oh, look at that; speak of the bitch. It was lunchtime and there she was, staring intently at me with an evil smirk on her face.

I didn't even bother buying food this time; it was shitty and I wasn't wasting your money on shitty shit food. There weren't even any goddamn snack machines around this place. I sat down at the same corner seat and almost immediately she did her little victory saunter over to me. "Heeeeeeeey, kid."

"What the actual fuck do you want, Megabitch?" I stared up expectantly through my glasses and she only laughed. "Well?"

"I thought I'd sit," oh hell no. She was not going there. There was no way I was going to let this bitch sit here with me and my frie-

"Hey Dave!" Aaaand there they are. Jade bounced up to the two of us, Rose and John in tow.

John looked so fucking happy that Megabitch and I were sitting together like old chums getting together for a friendly cup of coffee, and I hated that he harbored possible feelings for her.

"Hi Vriska! See, Dave. I told you she was great. I'm glad to see you getting along!" Yeah, getting along. That was one way to put it. If getting along means hating them with your very motherfucking being, then yes, you were getting along fucking great.

She smirked. "Hello John! It's nice to see you again. Have you met my friend Kanaya yet?" He shook his head quizzically and I thought I noticed Rose getting a bit hot and bothered at the mention of this 'Kanaya' person, but I couldn't be too sure. Vriska called a blonde pale chick over, whom I assumed was this Kanaya character.

"Hello, Vriska. And how are you on this fine afternoon?" her words were extremely well pronounced and clear. She sounded like she might've had a slight French accent, but it was mostly masked by the clearness of her words.

"I'm fine; thank you, Kanaya," she grinned, looking over at the lightly blushing girl. "Have I introduced you to my other friends, yet?" Friends? Since when were we her friends?

**Have fun? Bitchy Vriska I'm sorry. ;^; I love Vriska but hhhhh I had to. ~Dolphin out adios bitchachos**


	4. Hey Look The Bitch Is Back

**this is eventually gonna take a sad turn, I'm sorry. Plus, I also really wanna hatesnog Vriska but shhhhhhh. **

***all the disclaimers because holy fuck I am not hussie***

Dave's POV

I woke up, groggy and in pain. Shit, did my head hurt. I sat up, rubbing my temples and leaned forward to grab the shades on my nightstand. I slid them on my face and adjusted them to sit on the bridge of my nose just so. Crawling out of bed, I looked in the mirror briefly. Okay, boobs, no fucking thanks. I turned away, moving towards my dresser and digging through clothes.

I tossed my outfit onto the bed and reached for my binder, putting it on and fixing it to be comfortable around my chest. I quickly dressed the rest of the way, inspecting myself in the mirror once more. Yep, that was hella better.

Oh shit. I flopped back on the bed, suddenly remembering yesterday's events. Fuck, fuck, fuck. Pure Bitch might strike. Okay, everything would be okay; just don't piss off the bitch and she won't do the thing. Good plan there, Dave. Good plan.

Ah, yes; school. Land of hope and dreams. Not. I sighed, heading to Humanities. The only thing I looked forward to in that class was John. Speaking of John, there he was now.

"Hey dude," I entered the room completely, moving over quickly to the seat and sitting down, tossing my stuff on the ground in a similar manner like yesterday. "I wanted to ask you about something."

He looked over at me, eyes wide and expectant with a smile on his face(does he ever stop smiling?). "Yes, Dave?"

"Who's the bitch?" He looked ultra fucking confused. "You know," I began to clarify, "bluish black dyed hair, eyepatch, prosthetic?"

The confusion simmered off of his face and a knowing look replaced it. "Oh, that's Vriska! She's actually pretty cool one you get to know her!" Cool? Get to know her? Haha, no thanks; not in this timeline, not in an alternate dimension, not ever. Oh, wait, he was still talking. I tuned back in and continued listening. "She may seem bitchy at first, but she gets better with more interaction."

Yeah, sure, I totally believed that. I rolled my eyes irritably from behind my shades, thankful that he couldn't see them. "Alright, thanks for that info. I'll keep it in mind." Yeeeaaah, how about no.

I shifted through my classes, keeping an eye out for the newly learned about Vriska. And oh, look at that; speak of the bitch. It was lunchtime and there she was, staring intently at me with an evil smirk on her face.

I didn't even bother buying food this time; it was shitty and I wasn't wasting your money on shitty shit food. There weren't even any goddamn snack machines around this place. I sat down at the same corner seat and almost immediately she did her little victory saunter over to me. "Heeeeeeeey, kid."

"What the actual fuck do you want, Megabitch?" I stared up expectantly through my glasses and she only laughed. "Well?"

"I thought I'd sit," oh hell no. She was not going there. There was no way I was going to let this bitch sit here with me and my frie-

"Hey Dave!" Aaaand there they are. Jade bounced up to the two of us, Rose and John in tow.

John looked so fucking happy that Megabitch and I were sitting together like old chums getting together for a friendly cup of coffee, and I hated that he harbored possible feelings for her.

"Hi Vriska! See, Dave. I told you she was great. I'm glad to see you getting along!" Yeah, getting along. That was one way to put it. If getting along means hating them with your very motherfucking being, then yes, you were getting along fucking great.

She smirked. "Hello John! It's nice to see you again. Have you met my friend Kanaya yet?" He shook his head quizzically and I thought I noticed Rose getting a bit hot and bothered at the mention of this 'Kanaya' person, but I couldn't be too sure. Vriska called a blonde pale chick over, whom I assumed was this Kanaya character.

"Hello, Vriska. And how are you on this fine afternoon?" her words were extremely well pronounced and clear. She sounded like she might've had a slight French accent, but it was mostly masked by the clearness of her words.

"I'm fine; thank you, Kanaya," she grinned, looking over at the lightly blushing girl. "Have I introduced you to my other friends, yet?" Friends? Since when were we her friends?

**PREPARE FOR NEXT CHAPTER FEELS. Because I mean, do you ever just get the feel to feel some feels and once you start feeling those feels you realize the feels you're feeling are sads? Okay I'm sorry I make no sense don't listen to me. I'm not crazy I swear. ADIOS BITCHACHOOOOSS. ~Dolphin out**


	5. Vriska Quit Fucking Shit Up

**Haha, I'm back with the intention of breaking all your little hearts for the next few chapters and then repairing them eventually. Btw, I don't think I've mentioned this, but this is also humanstuck, because yeah. So uh, have fun hating Vriska(she's mine tho so you can only hate her platonically). **

***blah blah disclaimer hhhh why can't I be hussie***

Dave's POV

It had been a couple of weeks now at my new school, and aside from Vriska, things were going well. I liked it; being semi-happy at school was a new, good feeling. I woke up and got dressed feeling pretty peppy, something I didn't feel often.

I entered the large building(Jesus Christ, this place was fucking huge) and speed walked to class, wanting to see John as quickly as possible. It was no secret that I liked John, except maybe to said oblivious derpy kid. I reached the classroom, opening the door and turned towards John's desk.

"Oh hey Jo-" holy shit. I think my heart just shriveled up and died, because holy shit John and Megabitch were kissing. And John looked like he was enjoying it. I had never hated someone as much as this bitch. "Ahem," I cleared my throat loudly enough to be heard from across the room and John jumped back, disconnecting their lips in surprise. Vriska looked towards me, uninterested.

"Weeeeeeeell, I'll be going now. See you, John," she swiftly exited, brushing past me with a grin of malice on her face. I didn't know it was possible to feel this heartbroken and betrayed. You learn something new everyday, I guess.

The little shit had the biggest fucking grin I had ever seen on anyone, and that was saying something. I forced my usual stoic face to stay stoic; for John's sake. I moved over to sit at my own seat, looking over at him. "So, you and Megabi- Vriska, huh?" I corrected myself quickly, but he noticed.

"Why do you call her that, Dave? I don't get it; what did she ever do to you?"

'Only everything,' I thought bitterly. "Never mind what I call her, just answer my question," smooth, Strider.

"Me and Vriska? Yeah, I guess so, haha!" he laughed a bit nervously. "She kinda just... Ran in and kissed me. I guess that makes us together now, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

We didn't say much else. Things had gotten awkward. Students filed in and the teacher entered the room. Suddenly, realization hit me once the teacher started talking. Vriska's last name was Serket, and this was Ms. Serket. They must be related somehow. Great. I had Megabitch's mom or cousin or sibling or whatever as my teacher. Fucking fabulous.

Vriska's POV

I had made a great accomplishment today. I seriously hurt John's little female friend; the one posing as a male. As I brushed past her, I shot the girl a small grin, one of achievement at that.

I exited the room completely, chuckling to myself. This was going to be fun.

***too busy wallowing in blackrom hatred for Vriska to speak* ~Dolphin**


	6. Goddammit Vriska

** nope nope I made feels shh **

**dont own homestuck and never will**

Dave's POV

Another uneventful week passed by, and I was pissed. John and bitch were acting like the typical annoying, happy couple and it was gross for one, and irritating too. At least I had something to look forward to this afternoon; my birthday party. I invited all of my friends, of whom I had made a lot of now. I really didn't want to invite Vriska, but John insisted and I couldn't turn him down, dammit.

It was a weekend, and Bro and I were setting up decorations for the party. Nothing super, just a few colorful balloons and streamers for ironic purposes. It was almost two o' clock, which meant almost time for the party. I was impatient and wanted everyone(except Megabitch) to be here already.

"Lil bro, a couple of your gal pals are here and they brought you shit!" I heard Bro call from the living room. Fucking finally, they were here. I swiftly stood up, exited my room, walked down the halls and straight into the main room of our apartment where Rose and Kanaya were waiting. Figures they'd be the first ones here, Ms. Punctual and Ms. Even More Punctual. They were each holding a gift, both of said gifts extremely neatly wrapped up with cute little bows on top.

"Hello Dave, Bro," Rose nodded a bit to each of us and entered the apartment, walking up to the present table and setting the box down on it. Kanaya greeted us each eloquently and followed suit, setting her gift on the table as well.

"Yo, you gals can sit wherever you want; I don't give a shit, so long as you don't go in my room," Bro said to them, being unnecessarily loud about it as well. They both nodded simultaneously, plopping down on the floor and beckoning me over. I walked up to them, a light smirk on my face with a knowing look at Rose. Her and Frenchie still hadn't gotten together, surprisingly enough, but it was all over both of their cute faces that they were so fucking into each other.

"So, what's up?"

"Not much. Rose and I have been getting together more frequently lately."

"Heh, I noticed. You two really seem to click, don'tcha think?" They both blushed lightly and didn't say any more. Aw yes, sweet success.

"You got more buddies flooding in Dave, this time of the mixed variety," I heard Bro say, and I turned around to see Karkat(who insisted he hated me but still hung around me), Gamzee(I think he really did hate me; he just always tagged around Karkat), Terezi and Nepeta.

"Come on in, guys," I motioned for them to come join us on the floor.

Karkat entered first, Gamzee close behind(god, did they ever separate?). Karkat was carrying a small grey parcel and Gamzee didn't appear to be carrying anything. Terezi and Nepeta followed close behind, each carrying a gift of their own. And... Were those cookies? Hell fucking yes.

"Just set your shit on the table, kids," Bro ordered and they complied, all coming over to our growing circle on the floor.

"Hi, dumbass," Karkat pouted, looking quite angry, but I knew he was glad I invited him.

"Sup, Kitkat?" All I received in return was a glare and I chuckled lightly in amusement.

"Hey motherfucker, leave Karbro alone," I rolled my eyes behind my shades at Gamzee who was, as always, being stupidly overprotective.

"Hey cool kid," Terezi addressed me, grinning toothily. I nodded at her(even though she couldn't see it) right as Nepeta attacked me with a hug.

My friends continued filing in, whether it be alone or in groups, and soon they were all here. Well, almost everyone. John and Megabitch still hadn't arrived, and I was worried that Vriska was keeping John away.

Ding, dong. I heard the doorbell and bolted to the door, opening it and seeing just what I wanted to see. John's face was bright and happy and Vriska looked bored, no surprise there. They entered, and Bro came from his room(when did he go there?) with a big grin on his face.

"Ready to get this party started? There's cake and ice cream and apparently cookies from the cat gal," Said 'cat gal' blushed lightly at the mention and everybody stood up, stretching.

"Thanks, Bro," I walked up to the food table and suddenly he gripped my arm. "Bro, what the fuck?"

"Gotta cut the cake, lil man," goddammit, he was so unpredictable sometimes. I yanked my arm free and grabbed the knife sitting on the table, beginning to cut through the dessert.

As we sat and ate the cake and ice cream(I decided to keep the cookies for myself because those were my cookies), we chatted, enjoying ourselves. Well, almost all of us were enjoying ourselves. Megabitch was kinda just sulking, clearly pissy with John chiding her to cheer up and have some fun for a change.

"Okay, kiddos, time for the lil birthday man to open presents!" I moved to get up and go to the table full of things, but before I could, presents were being chucked at me like fucking projectiles or something.

"Jesus Christ, Bro, quit it!" he ignored me, continuing to throw the gifts. God, I hoped there was nothing fragile in those. No one looked too panicked though, so I figured it was fine. Soon, all the presents were done being launched and I picked one up at random. It looked pretty sloppily wrapped, and I noticed it was Karkat's present.

I peeled of the shitty wrapping paper(crab print, really?) to find a mix cd. I decided to check out the songs later, thanking Karkat and pulling over another gift. This one was Rose's. She probably knitted something badass because that's the kind of great sis friend she is. Eagerly pulling at the bow and unwrapping the paper, I opened the box and stared in awe at what I found inside.

I lifted up the hand-knitted sweater out of the box like it was a trophy or some shit like that, cause I mean, it practically was. It was a red fluffy sweater, but that's not what caught my eye. What I noticed first were little cartoon DICKS scattered all across the scape of the sweater. Rose smiled proudly while everyone else was holding back giggles. "I love it."

"Please don't wear it in public."

As I opened up gifts one by one, I finally reached the end. I was down to the last two gifts, John and Vriska's. I saved them for last, mostly because John's was sure to be the most special, and I just wanted Vriska pissed off that I opened hers last. Okay, derpy kid's present first.

It was just a box that was signed, but when I opened it, there was a note on top of a pair of aviator sunglasses.

hey, i got you these shades, cause those current ones you're wearing are kinda stupid looking, to be honest! :B

"Dude, I love these!" I held up the shades happily, examining them. "I'll change em later."

He gave me a quizzical look but didn't question it. Now for Megabitch. The spidery wrapping was torn uncaringly to reveal a small... Jewelery box? I opened it curiously; why a jewelry box? Inside was a matching set of girly jewels and chains. There were pink gold heart earrings with a matching chain necklace and a charm bracelet.

"What the actual fuck?" She only cackled victoriously, the witch.

"I figured it's only appropriate," oh no. She was NOT doing this. Please, I swear to god, bitch if you don't shut up this instant-

"Appropriate how?" John dared to ask, of fucking course. Yep, this was gonna end up fan-fucking-tastic.

"Oh, you didn't know? For being such close friends, I figured SHE would've told you all by now."

And that was it. I stood up swiftly, all of the gifts in my lap clattering to the floor. The tears threatened to spill, so I turned tail and ran to my bedroom, slamming the door so hard some things in my room actually shook. I threw myself on my bed, the shades currently on my face, cracking from hitting the mattress with such force. I ripped them off of my face, throwing them across the room.

I was going to lose them all. All of my friends. At this point, everyone would tell everyone else and I would be ruined. We'd have to move again. I didn't want this, I really didn't. They all hated me now, I bet. For lying to them all this time. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore, and felt myself dozing off into a deep sleep from the exhaustion of it all.

DING DONG VRISKAS A BITCH ~Dolphin out


End file.
